KAGOME'S VOICE AND KIKYO'S KISS rewritten
by Deep Red Amphitptere
Summary: What if Inu-Yasha didn't wake up when Kikyo was dragging him down to hell? Sess/Kag (WARNING: Slight lemon)
1. Prologue

Inu-Yasha had been running all night following Kikyo's scent. When he reached a stream, where her scent was stronger and was obviously nearby, he stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"This is it." he panted. "This is the place the monk told us about. Huh?" He seen something white lying the dirt on the shore. He picked it up and sniffed it. "What is this? A hairband?" The last he seen one like this was in Kikyo's hair. "Kikyo...are you really still alive?"  
  
KAGOME'S VOICE AND KIKYO'S KISS  
  
*flashback*  
Inu-Yasha and Kikyo are hanging from the cliff.  
"I will not rest in peace until I see you DEAD!" Kikyo yelled, squeezing Inu-Yasha's hand tighter, making the electric jolts more powerful.  
"Don't do this!" Inu-Yasha said, slipping and falling. He quickly grabbed the cliff wall, accidently dropping Kikyo ing the process. "KIKYO!" He shouted, as she fell.  
Kikyo's voice echoing, "I died dispising you. The moment I died, my soul was paralyzed. As long as you live I cannot be saved."  
*end flashback*  
  
Kagome came to an opening in the woods. And sitting in a tree surrounded by those lizard-like demons, was Kikyo.  
  
"Is Kikyo sleeping?" Kagome thought, moving closer to her. She looked at her skin. "She looks so frail and sad." she thought. Kagome whimpered a little after seeing Kikyo wake up and stare right at her.  
  
"I see that my barrier was not strong enough to keep you from finding me." Kikyo said.  
  
"Barrier? What barrier? I don't remember seeing anything like that. Huh?" Kagome looked away from Kikyo and seen demons carrying soul clouds. "Are you the one whose been luring the souls of women away? It IS you, isn't it? You have to stop! You've GOTTA set them free!" Kagome's motives didn't get anything out of Kikyo but a dead stare.  
  
"Is HE not here with you?" Kikyo asked after a moment's silence.  
  
Once she realized who Kikyo was talking about, Kagome's face saddened. "I came on my own. Inu-Yasha set off to find you earlier." she looked back up at the priestess. "That's right. He must be trying to come here." Kagome thought.  
  
"Tell me, what is your relationship?" Kikyo asked, putting two fingers on Kagome's forehead.  
  
"Uh...Ah--" Kagome's body literally froze. The priestess stared at her for a minute.   
  
"This will end your interfering." Kikyo said, unknowing of the hanyou sprinting over the hill towards the barrier.   
  
Something caught Inu-Yasha's eye. "Huh? Them again?" He seen a group of demons soaring somewhere in the forest. "The demons that were making off with the souls." Inu-Yasha chased after them and seen a few pass through something that looked like a gigantic bubble. "It's a spirit shield." "Kikyo must be on the other side." he thought. "Kikyo is it really you?"  
  
The priestess had Kagome tied to the tree she was "sleeping" in by the demons.  
  
"I can't move!" Kagome thought. One of Kikyo's loyal demons brought her another soul and put it in her hands.  
  
"Inu-Yasha has come." Kikyo smiled, as the ball in her hands shrunk down to the size of a marble. She lowered the spirit shield, allowing him to enter. "I fear he has not come to save you. His purpose lies in seeing ME." Kikyo's face turned cruel. "You will not interfere."  
  
"Interfere?" Kagome repeated. "Are you still wanting to destroy Inu-Yasha? He's not your enemy! Someone pitted you against each other on purpose! Inu-Yasha would've NEVER taken your life, Kikyo."  
  
"Hmph. From your countentance I gather you EXPECT me to be rejoycing."  
  
"Uh...?"  
  
"Someone caused my premature demise. Will my murderous death bring me back to life?"  
  
"I guess not..."  
  
"The Dead have but one wish: To walk amongst the Living, once again. A wish that will never be realized. However, this dead woman can wish for one thing: I wish for a heart. The heart of the man whom I shall never allow to forget me. That is my desire."  
  
"You will never allow him to forget about you? You mean Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"It is clear that Inu-Yasha wishes for my death." Kikyo's eye-brows lowered. "That is a good thing. Because it means that he feels remorse for our dispute. Hm. Let him feel remorseful. I shall never allow him to forget about me. Time will not advance. Thus, allowing me to exist in a dimension in which time is frozen." She smiled. "I can live on in his heart, here inside my recreation."  
  
"You're ALWAYS in Inu-Yasha's mind! Why can't you be satisfied with that?" Kagome asked. "He's never forgotten you all these years. He thinks of you all the time! Isn't that good enough? Uh?" Kagome watched a demon swoop under her head. "Hmm."  
  
"When Inu-Yasha and I parted, we dispised one another. The love that you speak of is but a shallow emotion, an emotion which only served to deepen the hatred. Nothing can resolve one's determination for exacting vengence as bitterness can. If he MUST love, then let him love my consuming resentment." Kikyo closed her eyes and put her hands on her chest as demons surrounded her. "And in return, I shall love his heart while it falls into deep dispair."  
  
"No, Kikyo! It's senseless! Your hatred is totally pointless! I--" Something came into Kagome's line of vision. When she looked, so did Kikyo. It was Inu-Yasha standing in the trees, breathing hard and in shock at the sight of Kikyo. "Inu-Yasha! You've GOT to talk to Kikyo! Please, tell her what happened! How Naraku deceived you!" Inu-Yasha didn't seem to pay any attention to her and walked right passed her to Kikyo. The other demons cleared the area. "Inu-Yasha...?"  
  
He just stood staring at Kikyo with his mouth ajar. "Kikyo..." he whispered.  
  
"He didn't hear me!" Kagome thought. "He can't even SEE me!"   
  
"So you WERE the one doing it." Inu-Yasha whispered. "Gathering the souls of the dead women."  
  
"My body is molded from the earth and the bones of my gravesight. It has to be sustained by the souls of human's if I have to stay here." said Kikyo. "Inu-Yasha, you must dispise me. I have drawn in the souls of the dead to maintain my presence. And it is the hatred of you that fuels my actions."  
  
"That's just ludicrous!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed. "You may very well dispise me, but the feeling's not mutual." He turned away from her with a sad look on his face. "Kikyo..." He looked back at her. "I never stop thinking about you; not even for an INSTANT!" There was a long silence between them. Kikyo's eyes were beginning to well with tears.  
  
"I thought so..." Kagome thought. "Inu-Yasha has never forgotten Kikyo. Sure, why would he have? Still, it's hard to hear it said out loud. Inu-Yasha's been taken away from me...! What am I saying? It's not like he was ever my boyfriend or anything..."  
  
"I could never hate you or think less of you." Inu-Yasha said to Kikyo when she turned away from him. "It's your spirit I care for, not your appearance."  
  
"Truly, Inu-Yasha, you wouldn't?" Kikyo asked, with her hand on her heart. "You wouldn't dispise me if I used these hands to steal the life from you?" She turned around and placed her hand on Inu-Yasha's cheek. She removed her hand from his face and put her hands on his chest, then gently kissed his lips.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "SHE'S KISSING HIM...!" Kikyo broke the kiss and embraced the shocked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kikyo said. "After meeting you I will renounce being a shrine priestess. I became an ordinary woman." She tightened her grip on Inu-Yasha. "I've longed to embrace you like this when I was alive." He embraced her back.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome whispered, near tears. "You're going to take her back. Sure, you are, it's only to be expected. What am I doing here, watching them like this? I'm such a fool! Oh, great, not I'm probably gonna start crying. I can't believe what an IDIOT I am...!"  
  
"Kikyo's scent is so familiar," Inu-Yasha thought. "Her fragrence is just as it used to be. THe only difference is that she has no warmth. Her body is cold from death and she's sad. And lonely."  
  
"We aren't able to turn back the hands of time." said Kikyo. "So please, allow me to embrace you a little longer."  
  
"I can't save you. I can't do anything to help you." said Inu-Yasha. "Except stay like this... If only time could stand still."  
  
"Would you agree to that? If I could stop time?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Yes...I don't care...As long as...As long as...I'm with you..." Inu-Yasha whispered, going unconscious.  
  
"Ugh! I can't watch. I'd be happy to leave you two alone if you'd just release me." Kagome whined. She turned her head away making a weird face. "I'll just go crawl under a rock or something like--Hey! Are you listening--*gasp!*" The ground opened up beneath Inu-Yasha and Kikyo to the fiery pits of hell, sucking all of the human souls into it.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kikyo began, still hanging onto Inu-Yasha, who was still unconscious. "I will never let you go. Come with me, to the depths of hell."  
  
"He's being dragged down with her!" Kagome exclaimed. "Inu-Yasha! Snap to it! You've gotta get out of there!" Inu-Yasha didn't wake up. "It's no use. He's unconscious! Listen, Kikyo, cuz I KNOW that you can hear me! That's not fair! Inu-Yasha said that he wanted to be with you! I didn't hear him say anything about wanting to DIE with you! Inu-Yasha's going out to destroy Naraku for deceiveing you both 50 years ago! He still has things to do!" Kikyo's eye opened and looks at Kagome. "Inu-Yasha wants to live to fight Naraku more than anything! And he's determined to stay alive until he faces him and avenges your death!" Kikyo let go of Inu-Yasha and faced Kagome. "Do you understand what I've saying?!" Kikyo pointed a finger at Kagome and shot a ray of light at her, making the demons release her from the tree. Kagome fell to the ground "Oh, Kikyo...!"  
  
"And what if he DOES exact revenge?" she asked. "Will THAT serve to revive me?" She turned back to Inu-Yasha. "Come, Inu-Yasha. Come, rather than stay here with just my memory." She and Inu-Yasha were being dragged down into hell. "You and I share the same desires."  
  
"You're downright evil!" Kagome yelled at Kikyo. "The poor guy's unconscious, remember? Otherwise, he'd NEVER follow you! Do us all a favor and let go of Inu-Yasha! I'm telling you, HANDS OFF OF HIM!" A blast of energy emerged from Kagome, making all of the human souls escape from Kikyo's chest and go back to their bodies.  
  
"This girl is taking my spirit once again!" Kikyo thought. "I have to hurry before this body is completely emptied!" She grabbed Inu-Yasha's shoulders. "Inu-Yasha! Come!" They're being dragged down into hell again.  
  
"Wake up!" Kagome yelled. "Don't let her take you, Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha!! INU-YASHA!!!" 


	2. KIKYO 'key'kiyo noun : A selfish bitch...

Kagome woke up in bed, her face wet with tears. "He never did wake up..." she thought.  
  
Just the night before, when Kikyo dragged Inu-Yasha down to hell, Kagome met up with Miroku and Shippo. They had seen her with a sad look and asked her what was wrong. But she just returned to her time without saying a word.  
  
Kagome felt so lost and alone without Inu-Yasha. She felt she couldn't carry on looking for the jewel shards without him. She had no one to turn to.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was also morning in Sengoku Jidai. Shippo and Miroku were at Kaede's discussing about Kagome.  
  
"Miroku, what are we gonna do about Kagome?" Shippo asked, near tears. "I don't think Kagome'll come back..."  
  
"She might not." said Miroku. "I'm worried about Kagome as well."  
  
"But how will we reach her?"  
  
"We COULD use the jewel shards to transport over to Kagome's world," Miroku started. "But I don't know."  
  
"C'mon! Let's try it!" Shippo urged, jumping onto the monk's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Come on! You have jewel shards! And that's how Kagome and Inu-Yasha got there and back!"  
  
"I suppose it won't hurt." Miroku grinned. "I'd like to see how many young women Kagome has in her time that wear the same strange clothes she wears."  
  
The two of them traveled through the Forest of Inu-Yasha and came upon the bone-eater's well. Miroku clenched onto two of his jewel shards, while Shippo had one, and they jumped into the well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome tried her best to eat breakfast, but it was no use. She just couldn't get over Inu-Yasha's "death."  
  
"You know what?" she said to her Mom. "I'm going back to bed..."  
  
"What for?" she asked.  
  
"I'm...just...not hungry." Kagome replied walking up the stairs. Her Mom followed her up the stairs. Kagome plopped down on her bed.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" her Mom asked.  
  
"No..." Kagome mumbled in her pillow.  
  
"Well, if you need anything, I'll be in the shower." she closed the door.  
  
"I need Inu-Yasha..." Kagome thought, beginning to cry. She sobbed for a few seconds before she heard her Mother scream in horror. She scrambled over to the bedroom door and opened it up to see Miroku blushing and covering his eyes to try not see Kagome's Mother naked.  
  
"Heh, heh, I'm sorry, Ma'am!" Miroku chuckled.  
  
"MIROKU?!" Kagome screeched, slamming the bathroom door closed. "What are you DOING here?!" There was a crash from downstairs. She ran down the stairs, unknowing of Miroku getting ready to look back into the bathroom. She seen her Grandpa holding a broom like a sword, and Sota dangling Buyo by the arms, screaming with fright. She looked and seen a familiar kitsune jumping from table, to counter, to stove, etc, trying to get away from the crazed old man trying to whack him in the head with a stick.  
  
"STOP!!!" Kagome shouted. Everyone stopped by command. Kagome walked over to Shippo, picked him up, walked up the stairs, grabbed Miroku, went into her room, slammed the down. She didn't even miss a beat. Sota and Kagome's Grandpa just stared at each other in confusion.  
  
"Now...WHAT are you two doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Come back, Kagome!" Shippo sobbed. "We miss you!"  
  
"I miss you two, also, but..."  
  
"By the way, whatever happened to Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Uh...Umm..." Kagome was about to burst into tears.  
  
"Did he go back to Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome nodded. "And Kikyo brought him down to hell with her."  
  
"Huh." Miroku's face grew serious.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome." Shippo said. "You know, he really DID care about you."  
  
"Yeah, he cared, but he didn't LOVE me." she replied. "I was nothing more to him than a jewel shard seeker."  
  
"Now, that's not true--" Miroku started.  
  
"Yes, it is...!" Kagome squeaked. "No one will ever love me the way I loved him...!"  
  
"Don't you EVER say that again!" Miroku blasted. Shippo looked at him in fright. To the kitsune, Miroku looked as if he was going to hit Kagome. But he didn't. He sat down next to her. "I promise you, you WILL find that special someone. Even if it isn't Inu-Yasha. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome sniffed. "Thank you, Miroku, Shippo. You're true friends."  
  
"Speaking of 'friends' do you have any?" Miroku asked. "For, I'd like to meet them."  
  
"Yes, I have friends, Miroku." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Are they cute?" he asked, standing.  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru and Jaken have been wandering around all day and there was no sign of that damned hanyou brother of his. He was waiting for a rematch with Inu-Yasha, for he found a two jewel shards while battling a panther demon. He had jammed one shard in his right fist, and the other one in his face, to sharpen his eye-sight, hearing, and sense of smell. He stopped, then jumped up to a high tree branch to look around for his brother.  
  
"So you see that brother of yours, Master?" Jaken asked from below. Sesshomaru didn't answer and looked around. With this jewel shard in his face, he cold see from miles around. He seen an eagle in the sky, swooping down to catch an unsuspecting rabbit, a squirrel scurrying up an oak tree with a nut in his mouth, a black ox, with an oxdriver whipping at the great beast's buttocks, but no Inu-Yasha. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He could smell farther than he could see. He could smell roasting boar meat from a young hunter's camp, a few female dog youkai who were in heat (very tempting, to him) but he had more important things on his mind than sex. For some strange reason, he couldn't smell the scent of his brother. It seemed to have disappeared from one area near a stream. It lingered, but not so much stench that he could tell he was actually there.  
  
"Hmm...Where could he have gone?" Sesshomaru asked himself aloud. "And what of that human girl, he was with?" Her scent lead somewhere, somewhere near that poor village Inu-Yasha hung around most of the time before he turned into some weak pet who needed company. He jumped down from the tree, where Jaken waited.  
  
"Where did he go, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken squawked.  
  
"He's long gone."  
  
"You mean to say he was killed?" the imp asked, amazed. "What are you to do, Sire?" Sesshomaru didn't answer and started off in the direction of that poor town he mentioned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That human girl's scent led away from the village and into the woods. He continued to follow that sweet aroma and came upon a well.  
  
"What are we doing here, Master?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Hmm..." Sesshomaru sniffed the railing. "She jumped into the well?" he thought. "I don't see her." He looked around. "And her scent isn't leading anywhere else. But in the well, it just cuts off. Hmm...I wonder..." He got up onto the well's railing.  
  
"W-What are you doing??" the imp exclaimed.  
  
"I want you to stay here, Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered, jumping into the well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Now this was unusual. He didn't seem to have gone anywhere.  
  
"Jaken?" Sesshomaru called. "You there?" No answer. "The stupid little..."  
  
"Buyo?" sounded the voice of a small boy. Sesshomaru jumped out of the well and seen a small black-haired boy holding a dish of milk.  
  
"Uh--Aaahhhh!!!" the boy screamed running out the door.  
  
"Sota! What's wrong?" aked a familiar voice from outside.  
  
"Kagome! Some crazy woman with badly bleached hair just popped out of the well! And it WASN'T Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Huh?" Sesshomaru heard foot-steps coming this way, but he didn't decide to hide. That human girl Inu-Yasha had walking into the little temple he was in and dropped an unusual bag hanging from her shoulder, to the floor. "Se- Sesshomaru...?!" She was about to scream for help, but the youkai saltated after her and placed a firm, clawed hand over her mouth. She put up a good fight to get away from him, but didn't until she kicked him hard in the knees and bit down hard on his hand. Sesshomaru cried out in pain. He examined his hand, then laughed it off.  
  
"You sure fight like a demon, girl." he complimented, kneeling and cracking his knees. He stood up straight. "Where is Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Umm..." Kagome's face saddened. "He's dead."  
  
"Dead." Sesshomaru looked at her. She looked grieved over his death. "Why do you care for him?"  
  
"Uh...huh?" Kagome looked up at the youkai.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."  
  
(Author: Sound familar? Ha! According to me, that scene hasn't even happened yet!)  
  
Kagome seemed to have cracked a smile.  
  
"What are you smiling for?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding as stubborn as Inu- Yasha. "I don't care, I'm just curious."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha was thrashing around the pillowed area Kikyo was keeping him in. She was sitting on a big comfy couch that only powerful famous royals had, while he was growling trying to keep calm and figure out the situation he was in.  
  
"Kikyo, I'm trying to stay calm, here," Inu-Yasha grumbled. "You mean to say, that you dragged me down to hell so that we could stay together forever?"  
  
"Yes, Inu-Yasha. I wish to stay with you forever." Kikyo sighed. "I knew that I couldn't walk amongst the living forever, that I wasn't capable of killing you. But once I knew that you still loved me, I knew that we could stay together for all eternity if I took you to the afterlife with me."  
  
"But Kikyo, you have to understand," Inu-Yasha faced the priestess. "I'm not supposed to be dead. I want to stay with you, but I can't. I have to go back--"  
  
"To that girl?" Kikyo whispered.  
  
"Ah." Guilt took over Inu-Yasha's other emotions when he seen that same sad, hurt face Kikyo had. He sat down next to her. "No, Kikyo. Naraku is still out there destroying innocent peoples' lives."  
  
"But why risk your life, when you can stay here with me?" Kikyo whispered. "I can give you everything you've ever desired and more. I can be any girl you wish..." Inu-Yasha looked away. That was how it could work. It was as easy as that. He could just stay here with Kikyo. Forget about Naraku and finding the rest of the jewel shards. Everything he needed was right here. But then again...it wasn't that easy. He needed Kagome as well. Inu-Yasha looked back at Kikyo and seen Kagome in her place.  
  
"Ka...gome..." Inu-Yasha whispered.  
  
"I'm here, Inu-Yasha." whispered the voice of Kagome, with a hint of Kikyo's voice. She leaned in and kissed Inu-Yasha deeply on the lips. He closed his eyes. Yes. It was very simple. He could have everything. He had both Kikyo, and Kagome. Both of the young women he loved, bunched into one. Everything he needed was right here. But in the depths of Inu-Yasha's mind, he knew that he had to go back to earth, or he'd end up as a lost spirit, like Kikyo. 


	3. SeSsHoMaRu gOeS ShOpPiNg!

Kagome was running late for school since Sesshomaru seemed to pop up out of nowhere. It seemed to brighten up her day a little bit at least, because he made to miss her first hour of school. But she had gone and was left with Kagome's Mother and Grandfather. Sesshomaru was standing in the kitchen while Kagome's Mother was rushing all over the room telling him what was what. It was very confusing to him. Especially the fact that after the many times he tried to kill her daughter (which was because she was interfering with him and his brother's scrimmage) that she was trying to make him feel at home.  
  
"Okay, this is the microwave." she explained pointing at a weird-looking box with a vine-like thing going into the wall. "You put food in here to warm it up and when it's done it beeps. Don't attack it though; it's supposed to do that." She went on and on about the different things around her house and then she left for "grocery shopping" when she felt she covered everything.  
  
"Hmm..." Sesshomaru seen Kagome's cat staring at him with a dull, stupid look. The youkai growled in a dog-like way. "What are YOU looking at?"  
  
"Mrrooooowwwww...!" the cat meowed jumping off of the counter and doing a belly-flop on the carpet. Sesshomaru stepped over the feline and opened a cupboard. The first thing he seen was an orange bag with noodles on it. He picked it up and read the writing on it.  
  
"Ramen." he said out loud. He turned the bag over and read the instructions. He took out a pot and put it on the thing Kagome called a "stove." "Boil two cups of water in a saucepan, add noodles and cook three minutes, stirring occasionally." He read. He got a mug out of a different cupboard and filled it up with water, twice, pouring it into the pot. He stood there for almost five minutes, but the water woudn't boil.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Sesshomaru asked. He looked on the stove and seen a knob that read, "Off. Hi. Med. Low." He twisted it until he reached "Hi." After the water started boiling he opened the bag of Ramen and pulled out a big block of noodles.  
  
"THESE are noodles???" Nevertheless, he put the noodles in the pot and stirred the noodles until the three minutes, he figured, were up. He looked at the Ramen bag and seen the rest of the directions, doing what they said in the process. "Turn off heat, add contents of seasoning package, stir." He found some chopsticks on the table and began eating the noodles out of the pot.  
  
"Mmm!" Sesshomaru cracked a infrequent smile. This "Ramen" was delicious. He continued to eat it piggishly. "I wonder if there's any more?" he thought, looking through the cupboards again. He eventually found some more and ate whatever Ramen he could find. He found himself over-stuffed and extremely sleepy. He found a long cushined chair and curled up on one side of it. He seen another small box, only this one was long and thin and had buttons all over it. He pushed the one towards the top and made another box come to life. It had little people running around inside of it and was extremely loud. He pushed more of the buttons, but the box's people would just change into something else. The loudness was giving him a colossal headache and he had no choice put to destroy it with his sword, Toukijin. One last "boom" and a few sparks later, it was quiet at last, and Sesshomaru eventually fell alseep on the long comfy chair.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm home!" Kagome called, slipping her shoes off. "Where's Sesshomaru--" she looked around. No one seemed to be home. She looked over on the couch and seen Sesshomaru sleeping. She walked over to him and ended up being enthralled by his smooth, handsome face. "He's so beautiful..." Kagome thought. She shook her head. "Knock it off." she told herself. "I've only known him for, like, what? Two days? Not even." But even still she ended up gazing at him. How his eyes were gently closed, the way his hair fell over his face, his chest rose and fell as he breathed...the way his lips were parted. Kagome leaned closer, fixing her eyes upon his lips. She was centimeters away from meeting her lips with his. She felt herself lean ever closer. But she stopped herself before she did what she wanted to do.  
  
She watched him for a few more minutes. He scratched his nose with the back of his knuckles once, but fell back into his adorable sleeping position. Just staring at him made the passion of kissing him increase. It was at it's peak, and Kagome placed her lips gently on his. She felt him wake, but he didn't resist her and they ended up making out on the couch.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, you're home." the voice of her Mother snapped her out of her little daydream. "We seem to be out of Ramen. Could you run out and get some more?"  
  
"Oh! Uh...You went grocery shopping; why didn't you get some while you were there?" Kagome asked, blushing at her own thoughts.  
  
"We had about five or six packets, I didn't think we needed more."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Sure. I'll go get some." There was a soft yawn from behind Kagome. She turned around and seen Sesshomaru wake up.  
  
"Oh, it's you...Uh, whatever Inu-Yasha called you." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Right. How long have I been asleep?" he asked, stretching.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said, slightly blushing. "I have to go to the store. You wanna come?"  
  
"What's a store?" he asked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome lead Sesshomaru into the store. While they were looking for Ramen, a few people gave the youkai some odd looks. He didn't seem to notice, either that or he was restraining himself, and she was thankful for that.  
  
"Well, we got our Ramen, which was very delicious I might add," Sesshomaru said. "Now what?"  
  
"You ate all of the Ramen?" Kagome asked, almost laughing. "That's funny. Well, there's that video arcade. We can go there."  
  
"A vidy-vid--what?"  
  
"It's a place where you--You know, where you--" It was hard for Kagome to explain, because for people from her time it was common sense to know what an arcade was. "You'll just have to wait and see." She grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist, excited to show him the arcade, and also excited for herself, for she hadn't visited there in a long while. They turned the block and seen a building with large sliding doors. They walked inside. It was lit up with dark lights and things lit up blue, like her shirt and Sesshomaru's hair. Rock music played. People were playing target games, air hockey, winning tickets and prizes.  
  
"Is this it?" he asked. Kagome nodded. She dragged him over to a pinball machine and she began playing it.  
  
"What's the point of this 'game'?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Well, you pull the lever, it shoots a ball out, and you hit it with the little flappy thingys." Kagome explained. "And you try to get a higher score than your friends."  
  
"No, this game." Sesshomaru pointed to a videogame with a huge target on it. "Oh. You punch it as hard as you can. The harder you hit it, the more tickets you win. Try it." Kagome wne tback to her game and after a few seconds heard a loud crash next to her. "Oh, boy." He had punched it, but broke the game in the process. His punch was too strong for it to handle. "Uh--! Over here." Kagome put some money into a different machine and change came out in quarters. "Try this game, instead." Kagome brought Sesshomaru to one of those virtual-reality Mortal Combat games. She put him on a small stage, where there was a large screen in the back. Kagome handled the controls that were up front and picked Sesshomaru's charactor and opponent. He was up against the computer.  
  
"What do I do?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"When the game starts, just start punching and kicking and jumping!" Kagome cried. When the computer said "GO!" Sesshomaru payed attention to his charactor on the screen and began beating the snot out of the computer's charactor. "Whoa...! He's better than I thought...!" Kagome said to herself. The game was over and nearly 200 tickets came out of the slots. People who had gathered around began clapping for him.  
  
"Whoa! He got the highest score!" yelled some guy.  
  
"That was easy." Sesshomaru said, dusting himself with his hands. Kagome put in "S.S.M" for Sesshomaru's score and went to congratulate him.  
  
"What was so cool, Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed. "I didn't think you were gonna be any good with karate! Uh...No offense."  
  
"I guess fighting with Inu-Yasha paid off?" he said, puffing out his chest in triumph.  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Kagome said, thinking about the hanyou. She tried to smile. She seen Sesshomaru's face soften in concern, oddly He was so handsome. She wished that her daydream really happened. "Well. Uh. We shou--I mean, I should go home. You should too. Jaken's probably yelling his lungs out wanting you to come back."  
  
"Jaken can wait."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There is so much I want to know about your world. I can see why Inu-Yasha comes here. It's amazing. And it's people, though stupid, can actually come up with technology like this."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Okay. Fine." Then it hit Kagome. "HEY! Why don't we go shopping tomorrow???"  
  
"I don't shop."  
  
"Well, yeah, but...Since you're staying, you're gonna need to look like me." Sesshomaru gave Kagome a look. "Not LIKE me, but like them." He looked around and seen a group of young men wearing bandannas around their heads, dark T-shits, tattoos, and baggy, ripped-to-shreds pants. "We'll figure something out."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day.  
  
Kagome woke up, got dressed, skipped breakfast, and went outside at breakneck speed. She looked up the sacred tree and found Sesshomaru sitting up on one of the branches.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called from below. He looked down at her and jumped off the branch, landing right in front of her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Time to go!"  
  
They went and got his clothes. Kagome looked through some magazines to look and see what Sesshomaru would look the best in. This was going to be fun. She looked around the store for all of the clothes she (or rather Sesshomaru) needed, gave him the clothes, and sent him into the men's dressing room. He eventually came out with just the pants she gave him, and nothing else on. Kagome couldn't look at the rest of his body and just stared at his string chest. When she came back to reality, she found herself drooling.  
  
"With ALL of the clothes on, Sesshomaru." Kagome stated. He went back inside and came out with a hot outfit. He was wearing baggy jeans, a black T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He looks good. "Oh, I wanna bite him...!" Kagome thought. She nodded and gave him a few more outfits. He looked good on them too, and they decided to call it quits for the day. Later, she was going to do his hair!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After clothes shopping, Kagome took Sesshomaru to get his hair cut. He didn't understand why he had to go through all of this, but he cooperated nonetheless. He was led to a small building with a sign that said "Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow."  
  
"What IS this place?" Sesshomaru thought. Kagome took him behind the doors. It smelled awful inside! There was a tingling smell that made him want to sneeze and the smell of wet hair. Kagome signed a sheet of paper and pulled him over to sit down.  
  
"I'll stand." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Okay." Kagome agreed, picking up a small, flat, thin-paged book. After about five minutes, his name was called. A beautiful, blonde, young woman took him over to a spinning chair. It scared him a bit, but he didn't express his fear. The woman took one look at his hair and shrieked, "Oh, my! Your pretty silver hair is all dirty! Let's wash it!" Kagome and the blonde lady took Sesshomaru over to a large bowl, sat him in another spinning chair, and stuck his head under a metal bar. One of the young ladies twisted some knob and water poured from the bar.  
  
"Wah!" Sesshomaru brought his head up to get away, but ended up knocking himself in the forehead.  
  
"You're supposed to stay still, Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed. She squeezed some kind of liquid out of a bottle, put it in his hair, and rubbed it into a good lather. It felt so good having her gentle fingers massage his head. "This is shampoo." she said.  
  
"Sham-what?!" Sesshomaru reared up and knocked his forehead on the bar again.  
  
(Author: Just to let you know, he didn't SCREAM that like Inu-Yasha would.)  
  
The blonde girl grabbed the head of a snake-like thing, squeezed it, and more water squirted from it. Sesshomaru thought that it spat acid and he quickly reared up from his chair, the apron still around his neck, suds still in his hair, and ran out of the shop. He ran at full speed towards Kagome's house. He could hear her calling him back, but he was too afraid to look back and have to do something like this ever again. 


	4. Is there something wrong with me?

Sesshomaru sat up in the sacred tree for a few hours, not wanting to come down no matter how much the girl begged. He was in deep vexation because his head itched like mad for some strange reason.  
  
"C'mon, Sesshomaru!" Kagome called from the foot of the tree. "I said I was SORRY!"  
  
He stayed silent. This era wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. He hated it and was planning on going back home in the morning, after he destroyed everyone. He couldn't see how his brother could stand these people. It was impossible!  
  
"How about I wash all of that shampoo out of your hair so that it doesn't itch anymore?" she asked.  
  
Tempting. "Oh, alright!" he thought. He slowly climbed down from the tree. "Okay."  
  
"Okay." Kagome led him into the wash room and had him take off his shirt so that it wouldn't get wet.  
  
"Uh, umm, j-just lean over the tub." she stuttered. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment. She seemed to be red in the cheeks, making her look kind of cute, to him. Her being human was what kept him away from touching her face and kissing it. If only she wasn't of such an inferior race!  
  
Sesshomaru did as he was told and leaned over the railing of the "tub" so that Kagome could wash that shit out of her hair. When she began rubbing her fingers into his scalp, it felt so good, once again. He loved when she ran her fingers through his hair. He began to relax against the railing of the tub, watching all sorts of suds cascade out of thick strands of hair and down the water.  
  
"You still look tense." Kagome said as she wringed some of the water out of his hair. "How about a massage?"  
  
"What's tha--" Before he knew it, Kagome was firmly rubbing where his shoulders and neck met. That felt just as heavenly as her washing his hair.  
  
"Mmm..." Sesshomaru moaned.  
  
"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked, backing away a little. He shook his head, still limp over the railing.  
  
Damn... Just like his father, Sesshomaru was falling for a human. How could this happen?! He HATED humans! Another trait from father, he guessed. He was begining to act like Inu-Yasha everyday now, as well.  
  
"Uh...no." Sesshomaru sat up. "Is something wrong with me?" he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kikyo were beneath a pile of large pillows making love and laughing. A pillow, now and again, would be pushed or kicked off of the others.  
  
"Mmm...Inu-Yasha...!" Kikyo moaned, as he kissed her neck and worked his way down. She touched his face with her left hand and stroked her fingertips across his cheek.  
  
Inu-Yasha was glad he made the choice to stay with Kikyo in the afterlife. He still missed Kagome a little bit and was wondering what she was up to. But Kikyo would always remove her from his mind by kissing him or something.  
  
He looked deep into Kikyo's eyes as he lay on top of her. She was leaning in to kiss him, but then her eyes grew worried.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...!" she whispered, her voice shaky.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. He sat up and looked at his hands. "Holy, shit!!" He jumped out of the pillow pile. Kikyo followed him, wrapping her naked body up in her miko shirt. Inu-Yasha stared at his hands, that appeared to be transluscent. "Damn! I'm disappearing!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Kikyo gasped, trying to hold back tears. "This is all my fault."  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You're becoming a lost spirit." Kikyo said sadly. "I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha. If I wasn't so concerned about myself this entire time, something bad like this would've never happened to you."  
  
"Kikyo..." Inu-Yasha whispered. He shook his head. "What'll happen to me?"  
  
"You will disappear and wander the earth as a lost spirit, never again will you be able to make contact with people, nor other ghosts."  
  
"What'll happen to you?"  
  
Kikyo stayed silent for a moment. "I will be punished by the death gods for taking a living person to the afterlife with me. I'm sorry..."  
  
"Is there any way I can get back to earth?"  
  
"I'm not sure." she said. "I could use what's left of my powers to transport you back to earth, but...that'll mean I will become a lost spirit."  
  
"Will you get punished?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Damn, was this a tough decision. His beloved Kikyo would suffer either way and if Kiko didn't use her powers, than neither of them would be okay. But then...at least he'd be able to die with Kikyo. That was what she had wanted all along, anyway. However, they wouldn't be able to make contact with one another like two ghosts would. Plus, there was Naraku to worry about. If Inu-Yasha didn't go back, more innocent people would suffer. Miroku would get sucked up into nothing, Sango's family's death would be for nothing... and Kagome... Who knows what Kagome would do. Would she go back to her regular life and be with that Hojo-guy? Would she comit suicide because of all of her friends' deaths? Would Naraku kill her? Then it was decided: he HAD to go back!  
  
"Kikyo..." he started. "As much as it hurts me to say this...I need to go back." Kikyo turned around and stayed silent, as she dressed herself back into her miko clothes.  
  
"So...I guess that means you DO choose her over me, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Uh. Mmm..." he looked away. "Kikyo, I know that it's hurting you...and it's hurting me too. But I HAVE to go back. You have to think about all of those people, Kikyo. If I let Naraku live, they'll all die!" Silence.  
  
Kikyo turned around to face Inu-Yasha. "Fine, then." she said with a little bit of aggression in her voice. "I will use my powers so that you can live a happy life--without me."  
  
"Kikyo, please don't think of it like that! I don't want you to stay with this hatred of me forever, just because I want to kill Naraku! I'm doing this for you!"  
  
"And what will you do once you kill Naraku, Inu-Yasha?! What will that do to help me?!"  
  
"Kikyo, you need to stop thinking about yourself for once, and start thinking about the good of everyone else!!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "I know that you wanted us to die with each other! But if you don't do something, we won't even be able to stay with each other as ghosts!" Kikyo looked down, defeated. She looked up and raised her hands, placing them over one another in the air.  
  
"Please, don't forget me, Inu-Yasha." were the last words from Kikyo Inu- Yasha heard.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was blow-drying Sesshomaru's hair in the bathroom. Sesshomaru was sitting on the toilet lid, staring into the long mirror hanging on the back of the closed bathroom door, while Kagome ran a soft brush through his hair. She was clenching some sort of creature, making it scream in pain and blow out warm wind out of it's mouth. They were talking for a while, about the stupid things Inu-Yasha did, for instance, and were having a really good time.  
  
"You mean, all you had to do was say, 'sit' and he threw himself into the ground?" Sesshomaru laughed. "I wish I could do that."  
  
"Yeah, but he hated it, and usually hurt my feelings by saying rude things to me, after I 'sat' him." said Kagome. "But it was kind of fun."  
  
"I'm sure it was." he said, as she continued to blow-dry his hair. After a few minutes of silence, he asked if she was done.  
  
"Yup." He stood up and looked into the mirror. "See? Now your hair is nice and soft." Kagome ran her fingers through the silvery strands of hair, and Sesshomaru felt like he was in heaven again.  
  
"Please, keep doing that, Kagome..." Sesshomaru begged. She kept doing the same thing over and over for a minute or two, until eventually he faced her. He was drowning in new emotions he never felt before. Why was she so kind to him, of all people? He thought she loved Inu-Yasha? Was she kind to him because she though he was similar to Inu-Yasha? Or was it something else? Dispite all of these questions, he placed his hand under Kagome's chin and kissed her. He heard her drop the blow-drying creature onto the floor. She began kissing him back, scratching behind his ears. Still kissing, they sank down to the floor. Sesshomaru was resting up against the tub, while Kagome lay beside him, swinging one leg over him, still kissing his face. They layed there for what seemed like forever, wrapped up in Sesshomaru's fluffy tail, that often wrapped itself around Kagome's waist.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha finally made it back to the real world, where Kikyo first took him away. He was still sad about Kikyo, but he wanted to kill Naraku, beat up Shippo, and find his Kagome all at once. He had all the time in the world to kill Naraku, so he decided to find Kagome. He raced to the bone- eater's well and jumped inside.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome were still making out on the bathroom floor. Kagome was now topless, with only Sesshomaru's tail for protection. Kagome's hands explored Sesshomaru's body, while his tongue explored her mouth. She was happy now. Inu-Yasha never made her this happy before. Even though she wished he treated her like this.  
  
Then suddenly the door got kicked down. And where it used to stand, was a familiar silver-haired hanyou, with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha??!" Kagome gasped.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
